


The beast and the woodsman

by azmus



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode 4, Talking, creepy beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azmus/pseuds/azmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by ep 4 of OTGW (over the garden wall) the beast and the woodsman have a little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beast and the woodsman

The beast and the woodsman 

Wind blew through the tree tops and forced out a whistle out of them. The opera singer of the forest sang to the tune nature gave him. He cruised through the darkness, stalking through the night. His eyes glowed in the darkness, that being the only visible feature of his body. He sang a song no one knew, he sang whatever came to his mind. People screamed when they noticed his eerie appearance and ran as fast as they could, further getting lost in the unknown. 

He ran his claws across many trees, enjoying their wails as he scratched them. His inky black appearance made him blend in well. Only did they realize he was there was when he wanted them to know. 

He saw light shining in his forest and came near it, curiosity getting the better of him. It was not like he was in any danger. He was powerful. Very much so. No one could rival him. Not even a petty human with a lantern. The woodsman had bested him once. He had underestimated his love for his daughter. The beast tilted his head, his antlers nearly getting caught on something. 

The woodsman did not notice him. He continued chopping wood for his lantern. The lantern he had stolen from him. The axe he held tightly in his other hand had proven a valuable weapon when they had faced off. The beast continued staring in silence, only when he felt the woodsman tense was when he hid from his view. 

Silence fell, only the trees swishing, the wind's tune echoing through the night while the woodsman did his work. The beast merely watched. 

''Chop the wood to light the fire!''   
The baritone voice sang and caused the woodsman to turn around sharply in fear and anger seeping through him. Their eyes locked and the woodsman shouted, ''BEAST!''

Said beast of the unknown continued singing; annoying the woodsman who continued chopping the wood, keeping his guard up even though he didn't need to. He was a formidable foe, that woodsman. He could feel his uneasiness rising each verse he sang. He didn't even sing his infamous hymn, he only sang what came to mind, it was much more interesting that way. As much as the woodsman tried ignoring him, he couldn't help but gaze into the lantern at times, to affirm his actions. His daughter's flame! His daughter gave him some hope that by doing this he was helping her live. 

The beast sang loudly, his beautiful vocals forming equally if not more beautiful words. The woodsman didn't agree with him though, going as far as to yell at him to stop. The beast sang louder as he blended in the darkness to evade the woodsman's fury. 

He could tell the old man was growing desperate. He ought to thank those boys for destroying that mill of his. It helped him immensely. Pity he was already upon them. The beast's hollow eyes stared at the woodsman, the singing had ceased. The woodsman was relieved, but the eerily quiet beast irritated his skin and gave him goose bumps. The eyes only stared. His body did not move as he watched carefully. The woodsman worked faster, hoping to return to his home before the beast did something. Of course he wouldn't. But the woodsman didn't need to know that. He was just watching for now. The woodsman amused him.

A bird. The Adelaide bird. Yes, he knew the bird. She flew straight toward him, he turned to look at her with his eyes and she screamed as she turned course and flew into a tree, thus becoming unconscious. The woodsman stopped working and used his lantern to illuminate the little blue bird. 

The beast retracted back into the darkness, feeling bored from the woodsman. He didn't feel like being seen anymore. 

''BEATRICE!'' The elder boy shouted and rode his horse into the dark forest. It was an ill advised move. He could feel their fear. They searched for the blue bird no doubt. This would prove interesting. 

They reached a halt when they saw the fallen blue bird and the worried, desperate woodsman with his lantern of oil. His lantern brought out a reaction from the elder boy. ''I told you to leave these woods!'' The woodsman cried.

Something in the elder son changed when he saw the lantern and the woodsman near his friend. ''The lantern! You were the beast all along.'' 

The true beast couldn't believe what he was hearing. First he was mistaken by a dark dog, now the woodsman. What was next? The old witch Adelaide being mistaken for him? He observed the events unfold from the dark corners of the unknown. 

His eyes observed hungrily as they took down the woodsman and lit the tree of oil on fire. The woodsman let out a strangled cry at his work being once more foiled by the children. He really needed to thank them. He heard clacking of hooves but his eyes were kept on the woodsman and his frantic screams. 

''It seems you are running out of oil, woodsman.'' He showed himself to the human once more. ''Why not let me take the lantern for a while,'' The beast knew that was never going to happen, but seeing the agitated face of the woodsman brought him some sense of pride. As much as he will try his best to light the lantern, to keep lighting it even though these things kept happening – it was all going to end inevitably. The beast would it end now rather than later. 

''Begone beast, I fought you for the lantern before,'' He narrowed his eyes as a warning and clutched his axe, hissing, ''and I'll fight you again.''

''No need for violence woodsman, but be sure to keep it lit, or your daughter's flame will go out,'' The woodsman's face fell as he looked into the lantern for a moment, ''forever.''

''Now...what direction did those children go?'' The beast asked wistfully knowing the tone would anger the woodsman most. 

''YOU LEAVE THOSE CHILDREN BE!'' 

The beast finally laughed.

''BEAST!''

He began singing again as he stalked through the woods, and moved fast like the wind. 

'' Falalalalala ! Chop the wood to light the fire!''


End file.
